finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cibba
Cibba is a character in Final Fantasy Adventure. He is a respected sage living in Wendel and he used to be a great warrior. Story Both Sumo and Fuji head over to the palace to meet Cibba, the sage. Cibba introduces himself to them, and tells them that Bogard told him about them. He also confirms that the pendant is the symbol of Mana. He ask Fuji to step into the magic circle, and she'll see what she must be seen. Fuji goes within the circle, and her mother appears before them. She tells her daughter that they are members of the Mana Family. They are seeds of the Mana Tree, and they must guard it. The Vandole Empire abused the power of Mana a long time ago. So she sealed the Waterfalls with the pendant, so that nobody can come close to the Mana Tree. But again, another empire by the name of Glaive Empire is trying to use it for evil. Telling her to guard the Mana Tree with the Gemma Knights before her figure disappear. The Mysterious Man walks into the palace, telling them all that the Glaive Empire is attacking Wendel. He tells Fuji that he'll take her to a safe place and they both leave. Cibba wonders where he's taking her and Sumo follows him only to see a wounded solder who tells Sumo that he was attack from behind by that man. Within the town, monsters are roaming the it's streets. Sumo makes it out outside and finds the Mysterious Man who is none other than Julius himself. Sumo asks him why he's doing this, and replies that he wasn't sure if she was the right girl until he saw what happened inside the palace. He takes his leave and Sumo goes to follow, Julius unleashes his magical power upon him which incapacitates Sumo. Telling him that he has no chance of winning against him. Sumo wakes up within the palace next to Cibba, telling him that Julius took Fuji to the west in his airship. Before Sumo goes in pursue of Julius, Cibba gives him the Book of Heal. Cibba told Bogard about Fuji being taken by the Glaive Empire, which makes Bogard track down Sumo so that he can assist him in rescuing her. Cibba went to Lorim, but he becomes traps behind a door frozen. But after Kary's defeat, Sumo meets Cibba who gives him a key, telling him to go up the river by the Ammonite Coast and beyond to Floatrock. To use the key to open the cave in the Floatrocks. The guardian monster there is in possession of the legendary sword. Cibba tells Sumo that he'll hear the rest after he claims the sword and returns with it. Sumo returns with the rusted sword to Cibba, he tells him that the only thing left to do is to reveal the Dime Tower in the Crystal Desert. Sumo asked him how, and reply that the sword will help him. He should use it in the Cave of Ruins. Sumo is surprise to hear that the rusty sword had such great power. Cibba tells him that the legendary sword only shows its real power when it approves the wielder, stating that if he's a real Knight of Gemma. It will help him. Before Sumo leaves, Cibba gives him directions to the Cave of Ruins which is located in the desert near Ish, and further mentions that Dr. Bowow knows it well. After Julius's Defeat, Sumo visit Cibba in Wendel. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Adventure